To Be Enough
by ExiledLeah
Summary: "Are the Kami's ever on my side?" I whispered, as Rain began to fall. I sat there, looking up into the heavens. Waiting. I'm missing something within myself, but I don't know what it is.
1. Voices

To Be Enough- Chapter 1. Voices

I can remember it clearly, the night I killed myself. The wind whistled around me as the moon highlighted the sky. My heart ached; it felt as if it was being tugged on. I sat in the clearing of a valley, letting the river shimmer in front of me. This is where I cleansed my thoughts. _Why did this have to happen? A _tear slipped down my cheek, as I glanced at my reflection in the water. "It's all because I look like her!" I screamed burying my face into my knees.

"_Why isn't he back yet?" I wondered aloud, I looked towards Miroku and Sango; they gave a simple shrug and I eyed them suspiciously. "He didn't tell you two anything?" Miroku looked flustered, as Sango looked at the ground. "I saw a soul collector". I looked at her then at Miroku, he nodded his confirmation. I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Well... Because you're in love with him"._

My body shook, as my mind replayed everything. "Are the Kami's ever on my side?" I whispered, as Rain began to fall. I sat there, looking up into the heavens. Waiting. I'm missing something within myself, but I don't know what it is. The rain began to sting my eyes, but I kept them open, beckoning the rain drops to cleanse me of my sorrows.

"_He loves me too..." I whispered, before turning around and heading opposite way of the campsite. My mind was churning, remembering the times when he told me that himself. I could recall it all. "You're my everything", the tenderness in it was unreal. The small kisses, which were shared between us. Our love seemed to be never ending. "I love you, Kagome". I wiped my eyes bidding myself not to cry, I was better than this. I can trust him. _

"I loved you Inuyasha". I said digging my nails into my arm. Questions began to flood through my head. They were taunting me, _**he**_ was taunting me. _Did you ever love me? _I could feel the warm liquid traveling down my arms. _Is it really all my fault? _ I pulled out a needle, and kissed it. The needle began to glow silver and black. Wind hastily picked up, as the rain continued to fall. Blood and salt was in the air, as I forced the needle through my wrist. I smiled.

_I walked into the clearing, and stopped when I heard voices. I peeked between the trees to see kikyo and Inuyasha talking. "What feelings do you hold for my reincarnation?" I held my breath, and pondered if I should continue to listen. I was about to walk away, but his voice caught my attention. "I hold absolutely nothing for her…" I froze. He's kidding right? "Her only use is to get me the jewel shards, other than that I hold no other purpose for her". He's lying, I thought balling up my fist. There's no way he is that cruel. He wouldn't tell me he loved me, and not truly mean it. Would he?_

I nuzzled my wound, and held it up to my nose, inhaling_. "Let my pain go away", _I began the chant. _"Darkness envelop me", _Black auras begin to spin around my body, and I exhale feeling power run through me. My eyes close, and I smile at my visions.

_He smirked against her neck, as hope began to fade. "I love you ,Kikyo and only you". She placed her hand underneath his chin, and gingerly smiled. "Make love to me, Inuyasha". I was startled by her words and entirely looked up. He began to caress her thigh, and I almost jumped when he growled. I ran away, and tried my best not to hear. But I did hear him; he growled "Mine". _

"_Lock away my heart", I_ whispered feeling tears begin to flow again. _"Become one with me", _my tears began to mix with the rain. Everything seemed to slow down, when I shot my eyes open_. "Save me from myself". _I began to glow silver, as my eye color changed from its chocolate shade, to an electric blue color. My hair lengthened, and flowed down to my ankles. My wrist began to burn and glow red. I gasped as I looked down, and saw a symbol I once read in a sutra etched into my skin. _Infinite._

I felt different, and I know it wasn't just because of my changed appearance.

I looked down at the water, and peered at my reflection once again. I touched the water, and gave a small smile as it began to turn to ice. I looked up into the sky, as the last rain drop trickled down my face. "It seems the old Kagome is dead", I said while holding my hand over my chest. My heartbeat was steady, and no longer seemed to quiver in pain.

I inhaled and dashed throughout the woods, _'I need to get my kit he must be worried',_ I thought to myself, while jumping swiftly through the trees. I halted quick as I began to taste copper. I fell out of the tree, and landed on my knees as I began to throw up blood. I panicked; 'What_ am I supposed to do?' __**"Relax child…" **_A voice cooed. I stared at the ground, as it continued to be painted with my blood. _'Who are you? What's happening to me?' _My eyes throbbed as another load of blood escaped from my mouth_**. **_

"_**I am Kitsu... Your Inner… You have used too much power… Rest."**_ "I can't- My kit", I managed in between pants. _**"REST," "You can always get him tomorrow". **_ I decided to listen because I began to get a dizzy. "_**Rest my child, I'll keep watch".**_ I nodded, and crawled towards the tree. "Tomorrow I'll get him", I said before falling asleep.


	2. Kasai

To Be Enough: Chapter 2

My eyes shot opened as my ears were pierced by a bird cry. I looked around sharply before standing up, and stretching. I sighed in content as my bones popped, and began walking towards the sound cautiously.

I paced my footsteps making sure I didn't make noise. I paused for a quick second, as the cry sounded into the world. I kept continuing, into I was met face to face with a large eagle demon. As I moved to walk closer, it quickly snapped its head towards me. Its bright silver eyes glared at me; watching my every movement. I walked a bit closer, about an arm length away, and stopped.

I bowed, showing I had come to do no harm, it shifted his red-textured skin, and went from rough and spiky to soft and smooth. Its wings looked less deadly, but its beak still held its abrupt sharpness. It was now the size of a mockingbird.

I got closer, and got on one knee to inspect the now smaller demon. Its wing was badly burned; acid leaked out of it, and made it possible to see skeletal features. The small demon whimpered, as I took its wing into my hand.

My hand began to pulse and glow green, as the demons wing began to stitch up. The wing looked brand new, in a little less than a minute. The Demon fluttered its wing, and looked shocked. Its eyes flashed pure white, as it looked at me.

"_Thank you..."_, the voice said, as if it was foreign. "How can I understand you?" I questioned aloud. _"I granted you the ability, it is my thanks"._ I smiled at the bird, as he began circling around my leg, showing his affection.

"No problem…What's your name?" It stopped circling, and looked down at its talons_, "I'm sorry mistress, I cannot remember". _I bent back down, and held my arm out. It jumped on, and I ran my hand over its head and chin.

"Do you mind if I name you?" It shook its head, and I began to think. "How about Kasai?" He purred his approval. "Would you like to come with me?" _"Yes mistress, I owe you my life". _"My name is Kagome, you don't have to call me mistress", I replied feeling a bit awkward. _"You're my mistress, Kagome". _ I decided to leave it alone, and settled for a nod.

"We are going to get my Kit", I said as I began walking. He cocked his head to the side, as he gave me a confused look_. "Exactly, how old are you mistress?" _I blushed, and looked straight. "He is my adopted, son". "Caaaaa that makes more sense", it said while chuckling. I sniffed the air, and continued going straight.

We'll be there soon.

Xx

"Inuyasha, where have you been? And where's Kagome?" I asked as I spotted the Hanyou strolling into the campsite. He pushed his hands into his kimono sleeves, and sat down beginning to scratch his ear with his foot. "How am I supposed to know, I wasn't here" He replied, focused on his ear.

"Inuyasha! Kagome left after you did!" He stopped scratching, and stared at me. "I've been gone for a fucking week, and you didn't think of looking for her!" I took a step back, and glared at him.

"I assumed with that nose of yours, you would've smelled something other than your fucking ass!" "Sango, I understand you're worried, but maybe he really didn't smell her", Miroku tried to Coue me. "That is Bullshit!" I began to seethe, "You know damn well he was too busy rutting the dead-pot to notice anything!"

Inuyasha's eyes began to turn bright red, but I didn't care at all. I took hiraikotsu off my back and glared. **"Do not speak of her like that!"** His voice raged. "Fuck you; because of you my sister is gone!" I spat, waiting for him to make his move.

He pounced, running up to me in rage. **"Die!" **he yelled as his claws extended, I gripped hiraikotsu waiting for him to get closer. I was about to hit him, but he crashed into the ground painfully. It created a tunnel, and I heard Miroku sigh in content. I looked around quickly, knowing there's only one person who could do that to him.

"Kagome?" I questioned the woman walking towards us.

She looks so different, "What happened"? I wondered aloud. She stopped in front of me, and stared. Her eyes flashed silver, and showed me her transformation, and why it had been committed. I fell to my knees in tears, "I'm so sorry", I sniffled, hugging her waist.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help!" I cried pressing my face into her clothes. She rubbed my head, and told me to calm down, that she was okay. "You're lying, do you hate me Kagome?" – "For not being there?"

She closed her eyes, and helped me off the ground while pulling me into a tight hug. "You did nothing wrong, Sango" She whispered for only me to hear." Everything is alright". I nodded into her shoulder, while she wiped my tears. She was about to tell me something, but was rudely interrupted.

"Where the hell have you been wench, I've-" He cut himself off as he looked at her. "Kagome?" He questioned, looking at her indistinctly. She walked from behind me, and up to his _'Grave'. _She crouched down, and looked at him at eye level. "Sit". He went slamming back down, and she stood up with a sigh.

"Where's Shippo?" She asked me, I pointed towards her tent and she smiled at me in thanks.

Xx

I walked into my old tent, and saw Shippo inside the corner. I touched his back, and he turned around slowly. "Mama?" I nodded, and he sprang into my lap. I slipped up a barrier around the tent, and smiled at him. "I love you, Mama" he cried burying his head into my chest. "You have no idea, how much I've missed you Shippo", I said while rocking him back and forth.

"Why. did .you. leave.?" He said while in between sniffles. "I had to get stronger", I responded deciding it's not yet time for him to know about Inuyasha. "But why, we always protect you!" He said while holding up a triumphant fist.

I giggled, and held him closer to me. "I'm leaving the group, Shippo". I ran my fingers through his hair, and I felt him begin to tremble. "You're leaving me forever, Mama?" he asked, as if it was already finalized.

"Of course not, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." He shook his head, yes, as he smiled at me, with tears in his eyes. I wiped his face, and kissed his cheek. "I love you Shippo-Bo". "I love you too, Mama" He said while nuzzling me. He fell asleep, as I let down the barrier. I walked out of the tent, with him in my arms, and called for Kasai.

His small form swooped through the gang startling them. I laughed as I placed Shippo in a sound proof barrier, and placed him in front of Kasai. "This is Shippo my Kit". He nodded, and I told him to stand guard next to him. He chirped, and stood directly in front of him. "I'll be right back", I said while walking up to a fuming Inuyasha.

"What the fuck was that for wench!" He yelled. I quickly caught his tongue between my fingers, and glared." I have a name, so use it." He looked at me wide-eyed, and I smirked, while making my finger tips heat up, he yelped and jumped back fanning his tongue.

"I'll be leaving now", I said while nodding towards Kasai. He became large, and used his tail to put Shippo on his back. I waved towards Sango and Miroku, before hopping on Kasai and taking flight into the air. _"Where do we go mistress", _Kasai's voice echoed. "Anywhere you deem fit", was my response before cuddling Shippo.


	3. Help Him

**_A/N: If you have any questions, place it in a review. I'll answer them within the story. Thank you, for the support so far. –Leah. _**

Wind blew through my hair, as we began to feel Kasai slow down. "Are you tired?" I asked knowingly. _"…A bit, mistress", _I could tell he was out of breath. "Let's land by the river, you could use some water". He nodded, as we began our decent down.

Shippo awoke hours ago; I'm surprised that I wasn't slapped with questions about why we left. A part of me believed he already knew the reason. I hopped off Kasai's back, with Shippo in my arms, "Are you hungry?" I asked Shippo, he nodded holding his stomach.

I turned towards Kasai, and smirked when I saw him in his smaller form, splashing in the water. "Kasai", his ears perked up, and quickly landed in front of me. _"Yes mistress?"_ I pet his head, as he leaned into my touch. "I'm going hunting; keep an eye out on Shippo?" I asked, not wanting to seem like I was forcing him to.

"_Of course, come back safely Lady Kagome",_ he said as he began to play with Shippo. "Be good", I said to Shippo while he chased Kasai. I walked through the woods, thinking of where to get food. I walked slowly, taking in my alone time, until something began to pound inside me; as if it were clawing my insides. I stopped, and inhaled deeply, searching through myself.

I looked around as everything faded to black, "Where am I?" I questioned no one specifically. I jumped back when an Iron cage came into my view. A silver and black beast resided in it, Snarling rapidly; its large claws began slashing at the iron bars. 

I walked closer to the cage, feeling oddly comfortable. "Kitsu..?" I looked into her bright red eyes. She growled, as steam exhausted from her mouth. _**"Free me!" **_her voice roared. _**"He's in trouble". **_ "Who's in trouble?" I asked, trying to calm her. _**"MATE!" **_

I felt an aura pulse, as I came back to my senses. My feet began moving on its own, as I began running. I jumped from branch to branch, as if being pulled to the destination. I felt like a magnet. I quickly stopped running, as the smell of blood invaded my senses. I gasped in horror, as I saw Sesshomaru take the impact of one of Naraku's puppets.

'_Why isn't he defending himself?' _I wondered to myself. I then saw Rin, on the opposite side of him; crying while hitting the puppets legs. "Quiet wench!" it yelled while turning towards Rin, I reacted without thinking and ended up taking the hit meant for her. I landed on my butt beside her, and quickly erected a barrier around her.

I stood up, while spitting blood out of my mouth. I drew an arrow, and shot it directly at the puppet. Demons spewed out, and began to dissipate as they became purified. I turned towards Rin, and lifted my barrier as she ran towards Sesshomaru. I glanced at him, as he looked back at me with empty eyes.

"_**HELP HIM!" **_I could hear Kitsu scream. Her voice roared, and my head began to pulse. I walked towards him, and bent down over him. Rin held onto him, crying, begging me to help him. I placed my hand on his neck, and earned a growl. "Relax Sesshomaru". He grunted, as my hands began to illuminate blue.

His skin began stitching together, his wounds healing, and going back to its original state. I could feel his breathing pick up, as he inhaled hard. "Breathe out", I said trying to get any fluid out of his lungs. He did as I said, and began coughing. "Good…" I cooed, rubbing his back. "Miko, why are you here?" he asked out of nowhere.

I looked at him, and stared hard. "Are you kidding me?" He arched one of his eyebrows, and I stood up. "I just saved your life, and you ask why I am here?" He tilted his head at me, "Are you going to black mail this Sesshomaru" I turned around to take my leave, if I didn't I would've done something I'd regret.

I stopped as I felt two tiny hands wrap around my legs. "Thank you for saving Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome-Chan!" Rin said as she hugged me. I picked her up, while smiling at her. "No problem Rin-Chan", I said while holding her close to me. "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Lord Sesshomaru didn't let the bad demon get me!" I patted her on her head, as I sat her down.

I turned back to glance at him, and noticed he was gone. I turned to face forward, and almost jumped when I saw him in front of me. "Why are yo-.." I started, but stopped as he began to sniff me. I felt my face heat up, and faced my eyes away from him. "What are you?" his question caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You smell of Demon; you are no longer human". I felt my head begin to pulse again, and began to feel faint.

Xx

I looked at her as her eyes began to change colors, from blue to a vibrant red color. _'Is she fighting her inner youkai?' _ Her eyes snapped shut, and I looked at her waiting, expecting. _**"Mate", **_her voice cooed. _'Why must everyone, throw themselves at me? ' _I thought as my mind traveled back, to the endless amount of Demonness that tried to bed me.

I was brought out of my thought when, her fingers began tracing my cheeks; I fought back the urge to growl at her. She pouted, as she leaned in closer to me, _**"Do you hate me, Sesshomaru?" **_her voice was a bit raspy, I looked into her red dilated pupils, staring intently. "Where is Kagome?" Her hand touched my shoulder_**, "She'll be back later, Right now, I will fulfill her deepest fantasies". **_I looked at Rin, who looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Could you go through with it?" I asked the demon, as I leaned my fore head against hers. "Do you want this Sesshomaru, that badly?" I smirked as I saw her eyes beginning, to flash again; as if struggling. I could see the fight for control, and knew she was winning. She opened her eyes, and glared at me.

"Why the hell would I want an arrogant Lord like you?" I sighed, knowing that she was back to herself. "Miko, what happened to you?" I asked not wanting to beat around the subject. I looked down, and grabbed her wrist, seeing an obscene hieroglyphic on it.

She looked at me, and all fell silent. "I'm gone, Sesshomaru". I wanted to question her, but she snatched her hand away from me. "Where is the Half-Breed?" I questioned as she turned around. "He's with his mate", was all she said as she walked away. I smelt salt, and realized that she was crying. _'Why should I care?' _ I questioned myself. **"Because she is MATE". ** '_No she isn't, she is a human.' _I started, _ 'What could this Sesshomaru do with a pathetic ninjen?". __**"**_**She is Demonness… A Miko-Demonness". ** I felt myself walking towards her, as Jaken came into sight. I called for him an hour ago, and he is just now showing up.

I looked at him; giving him a look that threatened his eternal being. "If Rin is hurt, I'll feed you to a Bear-Demon. He nodded, stumbling over words as Rin giggled. I walked fast, sniffing out the Miko.

'_This is just to repay my debt', _repeated throughout my mind. I found her staring out at the river, on a ragged cliff; looking as if she was contemplating something. She walked closer to the edge, and before I could say anything she jumped.


	4. Nesting

I walked around, trying to calm myself down. I feel confused, like there was no need for the small argument that occurred between Sesshomaru and I. I know what's wrong, I'm regretting it. I let out a deep breath, remembering why I left to begin with.

I looked around and sniffed, and gasped when I smelt human blood. I stalked forward, and looked down at a very large nest that lied daintily, beneath the cliff. The nest was made between two branches, for support. I was surprised to see, to see humans, where baby birds were supposed to be. I contemplated if I should help them, but quickly put that thought behind me. _Something like this should not be an "if"._

They looked at me, with fear in their eyes. I forgot that I appeared to them as a demon. I felt bad. I peered over all of them, and assessed their wounds. Most of them had slit shoulders; probably caused by the birds talons. "Take me!" One human screeched out, "I'd rather be killed than become Bird food!" Others began nodding, and shouting, in agreeance with the man's statement. I glared at them, how could they just be willing to give up their lives? I snapped out of my thoughts, as I heard the sobs of a child crying; her mother was doing her best to silent him. I felt the need to get closer, and jumped off the cliff.

They all stiffened as I landed on the nest, silence echoed throughout the whole nest; except for the crying boy. I walked towards him, and the mother began shaking, I could smell her fear. "I'm so sorry for my son!" She said getting onto her knees, "Forgive him! I'm so-" I looked at her, and she silenced immediately.

I crouched down to the crying boy, and held opened my arms. He looked down at me, "Don't cry, you'll be safe", I said as my eyes lit to a red color. Everyone gasped, when the boy flung his arms around me. "Stay calm", I said as everyone became enveloped in a red aura.

"Grab onto someone". They all did as I said, and they all screamed when I jumped from the nest. I smirked as gasps, and pants were heard behind me. I jumped from tree to tree, and the sounds being made sounds similar to, those people make on a roller coaster. We finally landed back into their village, and my eyes returned to their regular blue.

"Thank you!" The little boy said, as he ran back to his mother. She gave me a bow, and a huge smile. I felt accomplished, when everyone thanked me; and lowered themselves to the ground.

I was about to respond when I felt an aura pulse loudly. I quickly erected a barrier, before an explosion landed directly in front of me. "What the hell?" I asked to no one in particular. There he was in his large Dog-youkai form. Sniffing and growling, at a larger bird demon. His missing arm, seemed to have no effect on him.

His growl caused me to grow weak in the knees, as if he were manipulating me. He turned around and stood defensively in front of me, and everyone else. I kept the barrier up, not wanting any of the villagers to get hurt.

He lunged at the large Bird demon, and grabbed its neck with his mouth. I could hear the sound of his teeth puncturing into the birds flesh, as the bird let out a scream of pain; I jumped back when I heard the bird demons' neck snap. The bird laid limp inside of his mouth, blood going down his snow-white coat. He turned around slowly, his red eyes glaring into me. He slowly shrinked back to his regular humanoid form, and stalked his way towards me, menacingly. I stepped forward, and one of the villagers whispered don't go out there. I slipped through my barrier, and walked about two feet in front of it, Leaving space between the villagers and I.

His eyes glowed, as he stood directly in front of me. He took a long claw, and ran it down my face; I shivered, smelling the demon blood now on my cheek. His mouth looked to be in a snarl, and that's when it all clicked. This is his Demon. He has no idea what he's doing. **"I thought..." **his demon rasped. **"I lost..." **I cocked my head to the side, trying to decipher his meaning. **"Mate". **

I felt a pounding in my chest, as his eyes began to turn from an angry red, to a beautiful honey shade. I gasped when his arm wrapped around my waist, and he nuzzled my neck. I could tell he was tired, his demon must have taken a lot out of him. I slowly began to hug him back, and closed my eyes unacquainted with what I was doing.

He moved his mouth over my neck, and I almost let out a moan. Almost. I didn't want to do anything foolish, to lead him to think that I might… Like him. **"Give yourself away", **Kitsu's voice rasped out of nowhere. **"He wants us, give us to mate". **My face turned blood red, as my eyes shot open, I saw a bright flash. I looked in horror, thinking I might have purified Sesshomaru.

He stood up, when the flash took place, and looked down at me. "What did you do?" his voice said evenly, I looked at him trying to find a difference. My eyes widened when I saw his arm, he raised it and moved it around; analyzing it. "It seems as if you returned my arm why?" "I wonder that myself", I said without thinking.

He looked at me, and scrunched his features. I could tell he was arguing with his beast, but decided to say nothing of it. "I will assist you Mi-…Kagome". I stood there, a bit flabbergasted. "You don't owe me anything", I said trying my best to look uninterested. "But I do", he said lifting his arm from his side. I shrugged, "Do as you wish". I said walking towards the Dead Demon.

I raised my hand, and dashed fast in front of the demon, giving it a clean cut. The head landed on the ground, and rolled towards Sesshomaru. "What are you doing?" He questioned. "Getting food for my pack", I explained while lifting up the demon.

I looked back to where Sesshomaru was standing, and quickly jumped back when he appeared behind me. He took the demon away from me, and rested it above his shoulder. "Which way?" He questioned. I began walking, "This way". He followed behind me, his footsteps steady. If I wasn't so sure the smell of blood was making me nauseous, I would've thought that I heard the great Dog-Demon say Thank You.


	5. Camp

_I'm sorry, it has been a while hasn't it?_

We walked into the campsite to see Shippo and Kasai, huddled around a fire. I was surprised at myself; how could I not notice I was gone for hours? The sun was setting it hang barely in the sky. I saw Shippo's ears poke up when he heard my footsteps, he jumped away from Kasai; and dashed towards me. I opened up my arms, to catch him as he leaped into my arms.

"Hello, little one", I whispered into his ear while smiling. I frowned when I felt him shaking. I looked down and saw his green eyes, wide with fear. He slowly pointed his finger towards the Demon behind me. "S- Se-Sesshomaru is behind you…" I held his small fist in my hand, and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru helped me get food", I explained while pointing to the large Bird Demon that lied on his back. I held back my laugh, when Shippo looked at him suspiciously. He hopped out of my arms, and onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Green clashed with Amber, until Shippo shrugged. "He's fine with me, Mama"

. I smiled, happy that they have some type of understanding. I quickly shut my eyes as a sharp pain was sent through my arm. "Kasai", I called to my companion. He appeared by me in seconds, landing on my opposite shoulder_, "Yes, Mistress?"_ "This is Sesshomaru", I said while trying to keep an even face.

"He'll be joining us for awhile", his silver eyes peered over me, and back to Sesshomaru. _"…Yes Mistress",_ He fluttered back over towards the fire while glaring at the flames; I suddenly felt him in my head. _"He smells of that repulsive half-breed"; "_Kasai", I said aloud. His head snapped towards me, "HALF-Brother", I said before walking towards the make-shift tent that had been made, while I was away.

I slipped inside and sighed; relieved to be off of my feet. I slid my kimono down, while being weary of my left shoulder, it was bleeding still from earlier. I never had gotten the chance to heal myself, how did I make it this entire time? I bit my finger, as I began healing the wound; I could smell the poison in my system, it stung my nose.

My eyes widened when Sesshomaru sat down in front of me. "You are hurt", he stated. I nodded, "It happened earlier", was all I could say as I continued to heal. It was going entirely slow, and I knew why; I extinguished too much power today.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on anything else besides the raging pain that was rotating off of my arm. I sighed when I felt the heat cool down, I was content. I opened up my eyes, to see Sesshomaru licking my wound. I watched as his tongue slide around it, then through it. With each swipe of his tongue, he healed it.

I was astonished; his eyes were closed as he continued to lick me, as his saliva glossed my arm. I removed my finger from my mouth, only to see his glazed amber eyes look up at me. He sat up, inches away from my face. I could see my blood around his mouth, as his tongue licked it off of his lips. "…Wow", was all I thought to say. He stared at me attentively. "You were hurt, why did you not tell me?" His deep voice, was in somewhat of a whisper. I leaned down, "Would you believe me if I said, I forgot?" A few seconds past, "You just don't forget pain", he stated firmly. I turned my gaze from him, "It's always worth a try, though…" He raised his clawed hand towards, my cheek and rubbed it gently. "Kagome…" His voice was soft, and sensual. He leaned in closer, "Kiss me".

I gulped slightly, taking in his words, I stared into his eyes, and began to be drawn into him; _a few more inches.. _"Mama!" Shippo yelled while rushing through the tent, "The food is done!" He shouted happily. He stopped when he noticed how close Sesshomaru and I was.

His cheeks tinted pink, and I felt mine too. On the other hand, Sesshomaru kept his composure, except for the uncharacteristically small smirk that began to play on his face. "I'll be out in a second honey", I said while hiding my nervous blush.

"Yes mama", was all he replied before running out of the tent. "We should eat", I said trying to leave. I paused when I heard him laugh, "Dinner now, Desert later". I slid my Kimono back up, and left trying hard to manage the feelings that were stirring up inside of me. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	6. Infinite

_So I've realized there's far too much confusion in my story, I'll try my best to answer all the questions. Thank you, for the input. Reviews put a smile on my face. _

I walked out of the tent after straightening my clothes, trying my best to hide the blush that seemed to hold its permanent place on my cheeks. Everyone was settled around the fire, waiting to eat. I sat in between Shippo and Sesshomaru, as Kasai perched on top of the log; digging his beak into a small hole.

"Kasai, what are you doing?" I questioned the small bird. _'Feeding'_, was his short reply before ripping a large beetle from the wood. "Argh", I quickly turned my head from him, and ignored the smug face that he created. I rolled my eyes when I heard him chuckle.

"Mama, aren't you going to eat?" Shippo asked me, as he began eating the meat, "It's really good". I nodded towards him, "Of course", I said while taking a piece of Meat from the stick. I bit into it, and my mouth began to water. "Oh my gosh", I said aloud while looking at the both of them. "Who cooked this?"

Shippo had his mouth full, and instead of talking he settled to point towards the blank-faced Sesshomaru, who plopped a chunk of meat in his mouth. "…You cooked this?" I asked pretty skeptical. "Hn", was his reply and I glared at him; while eating another piece. "It's delicious", I said nonchalantly.

I watched as he arched a silver brow towards me, something he usually did when he was interested in something. "Kagome", his voice was low; and I began to feel tension in the air. I could tell he was about to ask me a question, so I put the meat down and stared at him. "Why are you no longer human?"

xx.

I stared at her intently, as I notice her face begin to frown, deep in thought. Maybe it was too early to ask her; but my curiosity always gets the best of me, -Not that I'd tell her that. She sighed, as she stood up and looked at Kasai. Their eyes locked and Kasai flew towards an eating Shippo.

"Shippo I'll be back in a bit", she stated as she looked back towards me in a look that said _'let's go'_. I held a small shred of anger back, at being told what to do; but found myself getting up and following her back into the woods.

We walked in silence until she stopped in front of me and turned around, "Sesshomaru, are you familiar with Tokna Higurashi?" Her voice came out colder than usual. I thought back to my past, as a pup; And remembered name. "Tokna Higurashi"…

_I stood beside my father at another one of his famous, "Demon Gala's ". I hated these events with a passion; all of the demons would gather in my house and talk about the same things. A few of the females would gaze longingly at my father, which sickened me. _

_My mother was rude; but she was still his wife. Why couldn't they respect that? A Tall Demon approached my father and I, and I held onto my father's pant leg. The aura that emitted from him was fowl; and I began to feel light-headed. My father surveyed my reaction, and placed his hand on top of my head. "Good-Evening", the at least 7 foot, blue eyed demon greeted us. He extended his hand, and father gripped it tightly. "How are you Higurashi-San?" His eyes looked at me, and back at father. _

"_Everything is well", he said while running his hands through his raven colored hair. "Who's this little guy?" He asked while bending to one knee, to face me. I slid behind father, and eyed him. A strange mark was on his wrist; "I'm sorry, he's a bit shy this is my son" he said; I noticed that he didn't mention my first name. _

"_Takakashi-San, how much for him?" He asked while licking his lips and reaching out to touch my face; I felt fathers aura pulse, and the demon hit the wall with a loud thump. "Don't you ever talk such nonsense, in my presence again", father said in a feral growl. "I will kill you the next time you show your face in front of me—Tokna Higurashi". _

I looked at Kagome, and began seeing the slight resemblance between the two. "I've heard his name before". She looked at me with a look that seemed like she could see behind my half-truth. "He's my father", she stated evenly.

"My father is a demon, and my mother is a Miko". She took a deep breath, "I was never human Sesshomaru; I was just raised as one". I looked at her, and it seemed like she was somewhere far away from me.

"He raped my mother, and I was the after effect of it". A small tear cascaded down her cheek, and I couldn't help but wipe it away. She looked up at me, as I brought my hand back; "The Higurashi clan is special, do you see this?" She said pointing to the strange mark on her wrist. "This means infinite, I can expand the life-spans of others".

"This is both a blessing and a curse, if anyone knew they'd try to devour me, in order to get my power". I was shocked, and for the first time I didn't know what to say; so I waited for her to continue.

"My mother wanted to protect me, so she sent us both 500 years into the future", she began rubbing her hands in what I guess was a sort of self-comfort ritual. "In return, she lost all of her Miko-energy and labeled herself as a human".

"That still does not explain why you're this way now", I told her. "Why did this change happen now?" She looked up at me, and began crying. "In order for the transformation to be triggered, I had to be in pain". Her sobs began to get louder, "Someone had to damage me".

I growled, "The half-breed did this to you". I Stated, rather than questioned. **"TAKE HIS HEAD!" **My beast demanded. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and buried her head in my chest.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, her voice muffled by my clothes. "Why am I never good enough?" I wrapped my hands around her waist and held her tightly. "You are perfect", I said emphasizing it with a squeeze.

My voice was a bit raspy, as I my blood-lust died down. "Don't let anyone tell you different", she lifted up her hands and began to balance herself on her toes. Her blue eyes seemed to glaze over, as she leaned up closer to me. I shifted, and began to lean down as my lips gently swept over hers. I looked up when I heard leaves crunch behind me.

"Kagome?"


	7. Tingles

I grasped Sesshomaru's shoulder tightly as I heard the voice, "Kagome?" It couldn't be, why would he be here? I peeked from behind Sesshomaru to confirm my thoughts. "Inuyasha". After a brief moment of silence, his voice broke the silence.

"Get the hell away from Kagome, you bastard!" He yelled charging. Sesshomaru immediately moved away from me, leaving the Hanyou to follow him wildly. He drew tessaiga and began swinging blindly; Sesshomaru dodging each attack with grace.

I stood there, my body not reacting at all, turmoil drilling in my head. I could feel the aura seeping off of the two fighting brothers, and I cringed when I saw Sesshomaru ignite his whip. His wrist flicked slightly, and left poison seeping into the ground. A warning shot. "Half-Breed Cease this", his deep voice bellowed. I

Inuyasha paused before turning around to me; I glanced to Sesshomaru who seemed to be outraged. His mouth tense, as though he was gritting his teeth. "Kagome", Inuyasha said walking towards me; forcing my attention back to him. He leaned his hand forward, and I glared as he tried to touch my cheek. "Don't touch me", I said while swatting his hand.

"Kagome, I love yo-", that was enough. I felt my eyes flash as I gripped him tightly by his neck. _I'm losing myself._ **"Don't you dare say that", **I felt myself struggling to contain Kitsu. His hands shot up to mine as he attempted to reduce the pressure I was causing.

"Wench…What the hell is wrong with you", he managed to grumble out –eyes wide. I looked at him blankly, my eyes fading back to blue. His eyes brightened as I released pressure, "Oi, Kagome I'm glad that-"I flicked my wrist and launched him into four different trees, the cracking echoing the small revenue.

A small smirk grazed my lips knowing that I involuntarily picked that up from Sesshomaru. I looked ahead of me, happy about my work. Inuyasha lay about 40 feet away from me, legs in the air holding his head. I can't believe I didn't do that to start with. My hesitation shouldn't have been an option. I turned around to look at Sesshomaru and almost screamed as he stood there behind me, grin on face, available for anyone to look at. I felt heat flush my face, as I saw his childish smile. Is he happy because I threw Inuyasha?

He leaned down and placed his warm hand on my cheek, filling my body with pleasant tingles. I watched as his honey eyes studied my face, and I found myself wanting to be closer. I slowly began to stand on the tips of my toes as he began to lean down.

I closed my eyes as our lips connected, and my face felt like fire. His soft lips moved gradually, making time seem to stop. I carelessly slipped out a moan, as his tongue slipped into my mouth. The thick muscle made my knees weak, as he dominated the kiss ending it with a bite.

I whined when he withdrew himself from my mouth, and blushed when I saw a thin string of saliva. He smirked, and I turned around quickly realizing Inuyasha was still in viewing distance. He stood there astonished, as Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around my waist, before taking off to the sky. To my surprise, I felt no remorse or lingering feelings. It feels good to say that. My heart no longer belongs to Inuyasha.


End file.
